


Deux oiseaux et un baiser

by chonaku



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, old stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Eponine parle de son amour à Gavroche.





	Deux oiseaux et un baiser

Parfois, Eponine se souvient de l’Alouette comme d’un rêve, fugace et imaginaire. Elle ne l’a jamais considéré comme une soeur et elle a quitté si vite la maison qu’elle l’a cru partie de sa vie. Gavroche lui est un drôle d’oiseau, un moineau qui rentre et sort de la maison sans en faire partie. Il la fait rire et ça fait du bien. Elle lui parle de Monsieur Marius et d’un amour qui la dévore quand Gavroche, lui, décoche un regard, une blague, une bourse et parfois un sourire. Et parfois pas. 

« Faut que ton Marius soit sacrément aveugle pour ne pas te voir. » 

Eponine se renfrogne et se renferme. Ce n’est pas sa faute, c’est l’Alouette qui est revenue en Coucou, ce n’est pas sa faute si petite, elle a été méchante et que maintenant, le Destin fait un mauvais coup. 

« Te fâche pas. C’est juste pour dire que ton Marius, il y connait rien, c’est tout. » renchérit l’enfant. « Et ça se trouve, sa demoiselle, elle a de beaux habits, mais elle sait rien faire. »

« Elle est elle-même très jolie. » 

« Les gens d’la haute sont très beaux, mais ça empêche pas de leur couper la tête. » remarque Gavroche. « Et peu importe l’argent qu’ils ont. » 

« C’était avant. Maintenant, il n’y a plus de pain. » 

Et pas de Marius, non, non.   
Puis elle sent un contact, une main et baisse les yeux vers son petit frère. 

« Tu sais, moi j’t aime bien, t’as pas le physique de l’autre, mais du caractère, puis, même si tu as la misère, t’as aussi les chansons. Ça aide le ventre vide et casse les oreilles. » dit l’enfant avec un sourire édenté et elle sourit.   
« Oui. » 

Elle peut chanter, elle va le faire. Mais avant, pour remercier, elle dépose sur la joue du gamin un petit baiser.


End file.
